


Peak To Sleep

by WrittenFire



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Coital Cuddling, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: 39. “Stop moving I’m trying to sleep.”
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	Peak To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt request from the very dear [lizlybear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear) <3 Hope you enjoy it, hon!
> 
> And thank you to [seriouslydidijustdothat](https://seriouslydidijustdothat.tumblr.com/) for the look over! ^^

The waves wouldn't let him sleep. After a day like the one the team had, Danny wanted nothing but to get some deep, dreamless sleep. But like the waves outside, receding from the shore just to come crashing back again, Danny’s thoughts just would not cease. Even with the warmth of Steve pressed against his back and his arm a comforting weight along his stomach, Danny couldn't turn his brain off. Insomnia was a constant battle in his life, a problem he wished would just go away. 

Since getting with Steve, his sleep schedule had admittedly gotten better. Something about the man was utterly soothing, but some nights—like tonight—his presence wasn't enough. The best thing to do, really, would be to leave Steve’s arms and their bed, and park himself on the couch for the night where he could mindlessly watch late night TV or infomercials in an attempt to get his mind focused on anything else.

Sighing deeply Danny began to do just that, grabbing Steve’s hand so he could lift it up and off; but before he could do so, Steve’s grip tightened, holding him closer.

“Mm, stop moving Danny. I’m trying to sleep.” Steve murmured groggily, nuzzling into the nape of Danny’s neck, pressing a sleepy kiss to the skin below his lips.

“Sorry, babe.” Danny whispered back. “I was trying to get downstairs.”

“Can’t sleep?” Danny could feel him stirring, waking up in light of Danny’s problem—exactly what he had been trying to avoid.

“Not really. Go back to sleep, Steve, I’ll be fine downstairs.” He renewed his effort to free himself and managed to get halfway out of bed before falling back with a grunt, pinned down under Steve and pressed together from head to toe. “ _Steve._ ”

“No, Danny.” Steve propped himself up on his elbows, looked at him with a serious—if drowsy—face. “Let me try something, ok?” He waited for Danny’s “OK” and brushed their lips together, sharing a soft kiss.

“Just relax, Danny.” The words were a soft caress on his lips; Danny couldn't help but do as he said. With each press of Steve’s lips, Danny’s tension drained away until he was lying pliant beneath him. Steve kissed his way down to his chest; the gentle scrape of teeth against his nipples, soothed by Steve’s tongue ensured they weren't the only things that came to attention.

Steve sucked a bruise to life on Danny’s collarbone as his fingers wrapped around Danny’s length. The sensation of Steve’s large, calloused hand engulfing him dragged a soft moan from Danny’s throat.

Steve chased the next one down with his tongue, happily swallowing the sound as he slowly, gently brought Danny to the brink, his hoarse “ _Danny_ ,” sparking his release. He worked Danny through it, pressed loving kisses to Danny’s lips, his brows and along his cheekbones.

Steve took a moment to wipe his hand clean on a discarded shirt and rolled onto his side, bringing Danny in close. He ran a hand softly up and down Danny’s back, feeling the weight of sleep begin to settle in. 

“Love you, Steve.” Danny yawned into his neck, settling further into his embrace.

“Love you too, Danno.” Steve smiled, holding back his own yawn. He waited for Danny to fall into slumber before following the man he loved most into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into the swing of things, so if anyone wants to leave a prompt, here's the [list!](https://girlonastring.tumblr.com/post/615132492066914304)
> 
> Thanks for the read, and please, let me know what you think!


End file.
